


To Remember

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Severus wakes up feeling as though he’d been under the Cruciatus last night. Another person in his bed suggests otherwise.





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: icicle33 and xpectopatronads  
> A/N: I’m sorry about where it ends, seriously. But that was my word limit.
> 
> Written for fandomaid auction for wonderluck who asked for drunk!Severus, virgin!Severus and bottom!Severus. I hope you like it and thank you for contributing to help after Hurricane Sandy.

When Severus woke, he wasn’t sure where he was, or why he felt as if he’d been under the Cruciatus Curse last night. His head throbbed, the light that filtered through his closed eyelids sent pinpricks of pain into his eyeballs. As he tried to turn away from the light, pain laced up his spine.

A heavy arm pinned him down and Severus forced himself to stay still, retreating into his mind where he could pretend he wasn’t being hurt or tortured. The scratch of stubble against his neck made him hold his breath, and when the arm started to move down his body, Severus swallowed heavily.

A mouth was at his throat, nipping and sucking at the skin there before a murmured “Stop pretendin’ to sleep” was spoken near his ear, before soft lips trailed over his jaw and to his lips. Wary, Severus kissed back – not sure what was happening – but he knew that he couldn’t pretend any longer. He tried to move but his stomach rolled, so he pulled away from the kiss to breathe steadily through his nose, trying to control his nausea.

“Hang on,” the voice said again. The heavy arm disappeared. Moments later, it was back to holding a vial to his lips.

Sniffing the air, Severus knew that it was one of his own Hangover Potions, and he obediently opened his mouth, swallowing it down. Almost immediately, the nausea, the headache, and the soreness in his eyes disappeared, but the pain in his spine continued with each subtle movement.

Severus blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was in his own chambers at Hogwarts, which meant he was safe. Or that the Dark Lord had won, but Severus doubted that by the sheer fact that lying in his bed naked – and pressing kisses to Severus’ chest – was Harry Potter.

“Potter!” Severus shouted.

Potter cocked his head to the side and pouted. “You were calling me Harry last night, Severus. Don’t you remember?”

“No, Potter, I don’t.”

Eyes wide, Potter pulled back. “Shit. You’re jok- Shit.” He ran a hand though his hair and fumbled underneath the pillow for his wand, which he used to Accio his glasses. Green eyes looked seriously at him for a moment before Potter turned away and got off the bed. He grabbed a torn set of jeans and a shirt. He hurriedly dressed before facing Severus.

“I- I’m sorry you don’t remember, Severus.”

When he was close enough, Potter turned away and reached for the door handle, and Severus was speaking before he’d thought. “What happened?”

Head cocked to the side, Potter turned around, brow furrowed, and he licked his lips. “Well, I think you can figure it out, Severus. You’re a smart man. Surely, you’ve put two and two together.”

Severus relaxed slightly and sat up. “Perhaps I want to know exactly what happened.”

Potter was walking back towards the bed and he said, “Firstly, you were calling me, Harry. And you pulled me down here after the fight with Voldemort. Told me that I needed to get away from them all, and you were drunk and I—” Harry’s fingers brushed against Severus’ neck. “I thought you were dead.”

He stopped talking, looking into Severus’ eyes before smiling softly. “I don’t think you want me to tell you what we did. In fact,” Harry moved up, so he was kneeling on the bed, “I’ll show you.”

As Harry’s face came closer, Severus tilted his head to be able to kiss him back. It started with a gentle press of lips, and then Harry sucked Severus’ bottom lip before his tongue swept in briefly.

Strong hands framed Severus’ face and he pulled away from Harry, seeing momentary disappointment before he fell back onto the bed. Harry’s body was soon covering his, his solid weight a comfort to Severus. When Harry pressed kisses over his throat, where a lowly Polyjuiced and Imperio’d Death Eater had been killed by Nagini, Severus arched impatiently, pressing his hardening cock against Harry’s hip.

With a moan, Harry muttered, “Yes, just like that, Severus. Your body hasn’t forgot—”

Severus bit Harry’s throat and shoved him off.

“Clothes off now!” he demanded, before Harry could voice a protest.

Harry’s clothes were torn, and he got tangled in them in his hurry to get them off. Eventually, he was naked and Severus got a glimpse of a red, leaking cock before Harry was climbing under the covers and settling above Severus again.

As they kissed again, one of Harry’s hands found its way between Severus’ legs to tease at his tender hole.

Severus froze. Now, he understood.

“What is it? Severus?” Harry asked, pulling his hand away.

“I did not realise the extent of our … activities last night.”

Warily, Harry nodded. “Oh. Did you not-?”

Feeling his cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and shame, Severus turned away from Harry’s gaze. A finger trailed down his cheek. “You said that I was your first. After I’d admitted that I wanted you to be mine. I had assumed you were simply saying that to make me feel more at ease. I was unaware it was true.” Another finger slipped back between his legs, pressing against his rim. “You must be sore. I wasn’t gentle.”

“If I’d wanted gentle, Potter, I would be heterosexual.”

Harry smiled and leant down to kiss him again while the pad of a finger circled over his rim, soothing away the hurt. Severus whispered a word into Harry’s mouth, and the finger probing him was slick. It slid inside easily.

With a low groan, Severus pressed down against it, trying to get it deeper. “Please, Harry.”

“What do you want, Severus?” Harry’s voice was low and seductive.

“This,” Severus growled, taking a hold of Harry’s cock.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Severus hissed.

Briefly, Harry withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock before sliding inside. Severus clenched around him and let out a moan. “For fuck’s sake, Harry! Move!”


End file.
